All in a name
by EvilAngelSoldHerSoul
Summary: I am Aisilinn Aurelia Tala Lestrange. Daughter of two Death Eaters, born in Azkaban. Want to know more? Read on! It's the story of Ash and Fred...then later George. Have fun! Oh ,and it's rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is connected to my Fic as the Hawk flies later on...stay tuned!**

I am Aisilinn Aurelia Tala Lestrange. Daugher of two Death Eaters, born in Azkaban. I was raised by Ted, Andromeda, and Nymphie (Nymphadora) Tonks until I turned eight. I was then sent to live with the Malfoys. They sent me to Beauxbatons, for four years, and then I studied at Durmstrang, but now, I am coming home to go to Hogwarts. I am Asilinn Aurelia Tala Lestrange, daughter of two death Eaters and born in Azkaban. This is my story, this is my life.

**CHAPTER 1**

I wound my way through Diagon Alley, trying to stay unoticed. I was heading towards the Owlery, even though I didn't need one. But it would be nice to have a pet. I knew my time at Hogwarts would be lonely. Hell, I was the daughter of two Death Eaters, and I'd probably be in Slytherin. That DEFINTELY wouldn't score me any popularity points on the chart. As I thought,I bumped into a tall, red-headed boy, we ended up sprawled on the cobblestones of the Alley. The boy sprang up and extended his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly. I scrambled up, tucking a strand of my wild black hair behind my ear. "Fine thanks " I replied. His brown eyes still held some concern.

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley, who are you? "He asked. I smiled sadly.

"You wouldn't want to know me" I answered. Fred frowned.

"I'll be the judge of that, what's your name?" He asked. I gazed at him, my green eyes ice cold. "You really wouldn't want to know" I answered seriously.

He scowled. "Who are you?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Please? A name" He asked. I remained firm. "Please?" He asked. I relented. "Aisilinn" I answered. He smiled. "Aisilinn, a lovely name for a lovely girl" He answered. I blushed, my pale skin turning crimson. "Now, I am offering you an icecream at Florean Flortescues, free of charge "He said slyly.I shook my head. " I have to go, My relatives are waiting" I answered.

"Who are your relatives?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Don't want to know. Bye" I called as I strode away.

"WAIT!" Fred called. I walked away swiftly. If he had found out my last name, he would have run away. I sighed sadly and ran off, the plans for a pet forgotten.

I met Fred again at Diagon Alley a week later. I walked out of the Owlery, my new Owl Orisis hooting conentedly in his cage. Somehow, Fred and Iended up sprawled acroos the ground. "Sorry, so sorry "He muttered. He met my eyes. "Aisilinn!" He cried in delight.

"That's Aislinn Arnok to you" I corrected. He smiled. "So I have a last name, wonderful" He grinned. I smiled shyly back. For some odd reason, his face had haunted my dreams. I stiffened as I said a fake name. Fred was happy though. "Now, would you like some Ice-cream? I'll pay?" He asked. I smiled. "That would be lovely" I answered. So we ate, and chatted. I promised to write, and I left. I had a friend, but for how long?

It was THE DAY. I couldn't believe it. The day. I ran through the crowd and through the portal. I ran onto the train and found an empty compartment. Then HE walked in. Or was it him? There was two boys that looked like Fred. I busied myself with reading. One of the boys suddenly called my name "Aisilinn!" He said. I looked up, and smiled. "Hi Fred, you're George...and Lee?" I hazarded a guess. The boys nodded. "Nice to meet you. Fred is right, you are beautiful" George said as he stepped in. I blushed feircley. The boys laughed, and so we spent our tim on the Hogwarts express idly.

I waited in line for my Name to be called. And the professor's voice shook as she called it. "Aisilinn Lestrange" She called out clearly. I walked up to the sorting Hat. It was placed on my head. "Hmm...difficult. Clever, loyal, brave, cunning. But what puzzles me is your blood. Slytherin blood, but ..." The Hat paused. It started up again. "A Gryffindor Heart. Unheard of. I suppose...GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled. No one clapped. I sat at the edge, and averted my eyes. I shook my hair out of it's knot and let it fall across my face. I saw one boy looking at me nervously. Neville Longbottom. The boy whose parent's mine tortured. I avoided his gaze, and ended up looking at Fred. He was looking at me with shock, fear and pity. The TriWizard tournament was announced, and for the first time in a year, I saw the familiar blue uniform of Beauxbatons. I didn't look for my friends in the crowd, they may not recognize me. As the feast ended, I hung back, and trudged to my Dorm. No one offered to share with me, and I was on my own. I tossed and turned for hours, but sleep didn't come to me. Later that night, I crept out to the common room, and cried. I sobbed softly, tears rolling down my face. I heard footsteps, and I glanced up. It was a boy, Harry Potter. "I heard crying, why are you crying?" He asked.

I smiled, my black curls hiding it. "I'm being judged by who my parent's are. Deatheaters, that's who they are. And I am ashamed of them" I answered. Harry sat beside me.

"My parents died" He said. I smiled sadly.

" I was born in Azkaban, and I've lived with the Malfoy's for three years. I just transferred from Durmstrang, before that I was at Beuaxbatons" I added. Harry sighed. "Must be horrible" He said. I flicked my hair back. "You have no idea. The only person who ever loved me was Nymphie. I reminded her mother of Bellatrix, and her Father didn't like Bellatrix either. I don't blame him" I ended. I stood up. "Goodnight, I best get some rest. I'm hoping that tomorrow people won't glare at me so much. But, who needs friends?" I half heartedly attempted bravado. As I walked up, I swore I heard someone say "You do"

The next day was a disaster. The first few classes were ok, but Potions was horrible. Mainly because I was partnered with Fred, who didn't look to happy. He glanced sideways at me as I stirred the cauldron. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmmm....maybe it is due to the fact you would of ran away screaming if you found out" I answered. "I wouldn't of"

"Wanna bet? here's an example. When I was little, I made a friend. Pamela Richardson. When her mum found out who I was, she moved to another country. I never saw Pamela again" I replied flatly.

Fred raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I wouldn't of judged you!"

"My Parents are DEATH EATERS Fred!" Now we were standing and yelling.

"Lestrange! Weasley! Detention tomorrow. Leave" Snape hissed. I spun on my heel and left. "And fifty points from Gryffindor!" He called out. I groaned. Perfect. Just Perfect.

The next day, I walked swiftly through the corridor, my head down. I bumped into someone, and I went sprawling. I stood and saw a Beauxbatons girl. I leant down. It was a small girl. I couldn't see her face, but her hair was dead straight, and white blonde. "Ca va Bein?" I asked in French. "Bein merci! Je m' apelle Gabrille" The young girl, Gabrielle answered.

"Aisilinn" I held out my hand, she shook it vigorously. As we chatted, another girl interrupted. "Gabrielle! Vous y etes! Jai ete chercher tout pour vous!" A beautiful blonde girl walked up, scolding her sister in French. Gabrielle bowed her head as her sister jabbered away. The girl looked at me, and froze. "Aisilinn?"

She asked. I smiled as her blue eyes went wide. "Fleur!"

I cried out. We hugged. Fleur had been a sister to me when I was at Beauxbatons.

"Allez vous? Je vous avez rate!" Fleur cried out. I smiled.

"Jai manque trop" I answered serenely. A few students stopped and gazed in awe as Fleur, Gabrielle and I linked arms, and strode down the corridor. I watched Fleur elagantly deposit her name in the Goblet of Fire. We talked and chatted comfortably until she asked bout my friends. "Nie je to tak dobre" I said, switching to Slovak. Then I remembered Fleur could only understand Slovak, not speak it. AS she raised an eyebrow questioningly, I sighed and switched to Albanian. "Ata nuk me pelqejne muaper shkak te prinderve te mi te cilet ishin" I whispered. "Aaah" Fleur answered. Fleur nudged me, and pointed to the doorway. A handsome Durmstrang boy was walking in. "That's Artcus Arnstromt" Fleur whispered in broken English. I smiled. He had dark hair and eyes, and as very good looking. I winked conspiratorily at Fleur, and waltzed up to him. Batting my eyelids, I spoke to him in Bulgarian and offered to take him and his friend (at this point another good looking boy had stepped in behind him" around the castle. Fleur and I guided them, and at the end of the day, we both had dates in the Library. "Bye for now Fleur!" I called as I walked away.

"I didn't know you were a linguist "A familiar voice said behind me. I jumped and turned. It was Fred. "Well I am" I answered.

Fred smiled. "Look, I'm sorry about the whole avoidance thing, can we be friends?" He asked. I sighed. "I'll think about it. Bye Fred" I called back as I walked away. Maybe I wouldn't have a horrible time after all.

**Sorry about the whole Language thing. But When Ash (aisilinn) is talking to Gabbi (Gabrielle) she is asking if she's alright, and Gabbi answers that shes fine and tells Ash her name. Then fleur comes and says there you are! I was looking for you. THen there is the whole how are you I missed you. And I missed you too! THen there's not good, they don't like me cause of who my parents are. ANd that's the gist of the Language bit. SO there you go!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Not TOO many flames please! **

**Lots of love,**

**EvilAngelLovesChocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the wait, the computer crashed.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

I groaned as I slowly woke up. I groggily rubbed my eyes, and took a quick look at my surroundings. The common room. Great, I fell asleep in the common room. I stood and rubbed my back. That was going to ache later on. I took a peek out the window. An hour or so until dawn. Perfect. I could have a nice, long, HOT shower, and relax for awhile. I came out from my shower, drying my hair with a towel. It was the weekend, thank god. I brushed back my hair and twisted it into plait. I looked at my reflection and shook out my hair. I scraped it back into a ponytail. Perfect. I walked down the stairs into the common room. To my surprise, Fred was down there. He turned to face me, his eyes widening in shock. I smiled. My wine-red top was tight fitting, but comfortable. My dark jeans flared at my calves, and my black zip-up jumper made me look slightly casual. I nodded my head in greeting, and tried to walk past him, he stopped me. " Aisilinn, I'm sorry, it's just-" "It's ok. I don't blame you" I cut him off quickly. "Wana get a bite to eat in the Kitchens?" I asked. Fred nodded, smiling. We laughed over life while having a peaceful breakfast in the Kitchens.

I strolled onto the grounds to meet Fleur. Instead of her, I met Gabrielle. "Fleur can't come, she's busy" Gabrielle said in broken english. I sighed. "Tell her I say hi ok?" I asked. Gabrielle smiled and rushed off. I sat down by the lake, rubbing my forehead, when i saw Orisis winging towards me. He desposited a letter by my side. I picked it up eagerly. I grinned at the familiar handwriting. Nymphie.

_Ash_

_I am sorry I didn't writ sooner, the Ministry keeps me so busy. And all that Paperwork! You KNOW I hate paperwork!!!!!. I miss you Ash, I haven't seen you for a few years, but Dumbledore mentioned something about seeing each other next summer, so hold on cousin! And yes, Orisis is a lovely owl. Very intelligent, and impatient. He pecked me hard while I was writing this. I hope you're get some friends who see past your parents and look at the REAL you. Anyway Honey, I heard about the TriWizard Tournament, tell me who gets in ASAP! Moody says hi, so does Kingsley!_

_Lots of love,_

_Nymphie_

I chuckled. It was so Nymphie, short, sweet and crazy. Knowing Nymphie, I tipped the envelope upside down and a photo of her fell out. She was behind a huge desk, sifting through mountains of papers. Kingsley walked past every now and then. I smiled as I saw her hair change colour with her mood. Red as she snapped her quill, yellow as she laughed, and pink as she settled down. I tucked the photo into my pocket. Orisis trilled, his light brown wings raising in a shrug almost. Almost an apology. But for what? I saw Fred walking towards me. He took a quick peek at the letter. "You know Tonks?" He asked in disbelief. " I lived with her for a bit. She was like a sister" I explained. Fred cracked a lopsided grin. " That would of been interesting" He joked. I rolled my eyes. " Anyway, I was wondering... "Fred started, then George tackled his brother. I smiled. We'd became friends after a detention. His, not mine. I'd been sneaking around, hungry, and he took me to the Kitchens. As the pair wrestled, I watched, egging George on. George stood up, laughing. " So... I saw you with that Durmstrang Bloke" George started. Fred stiffened. I smiled. " Yeah...he asked me to Hogsmeade" I said dreamily. Fred looked very irritated. " But I turned him down, no my type...y'know?" I said absently. " Yeah I know..." George answered. Fred relaxed visibly. George winked conspiritorally at me, and put an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into him and giggled as he whispered in my ear. Fred paled, and walked off. I smiled. " Well, this has been an interesting morning..."

Sunday came and went, and Monday rolled around. Then Tuesday, Wednsday and Thursday passed, and it was time. Thursday night was the drawing of the Champions. I watched eagerly, clapping as My old friend Fleur was selected. Soon, all three champions were lined up. Fleur, Cedric and Victor. But then, the goblet glowed and another name came out. "Harry Potter" I turned and looked at the fourth year, his eyes full of fear, shock and disbelief. As he walked past, I gave him an encouraging smile. My smile dropped. I had read about this tournament. Harry had no idea what he was in for.

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW....please?????**

**EALC**


End file.
